yugiohdressingfandomcom-20200214-history
Spazzjournalist
This Carly is from episode 29 of the infamous 4Kids English dub, and thusly refers to herself as Carly Carmine, a different surname than her other counterparts. She is played by Northwind Gale. BIOGRAPHY Not much of Carly's past has been revealed in the original anime (and even less so in the dub) but it is shown that she enjoyed the prospect of reporting even as a young child, wanting to be able to watch and cheer on for others because cheering on others made her feel like she could do a better job herself. Other than that, little is known about her, other than implications that she doesn't have a lot of money judging by how she keeps nearly a whole living's worth of clothing and such in her car (this is played up to laughs in the dub where she explicitly states that she does live out of her car). Other than this, Gale inserts little tidbits here and there in her dialouge to hint at her vague past, such as hints that this Carly is American (due to her dub status), did, at one point, celebrate Christmas, and that the nurse's outfit used to sneak into the hospital was actually an old homemade Halloween costume. PLAYING HISTORY Out of all of Gale's pups who crossplay between the two Dressing Rooms, Dub!Carly is the only pup to have two separate canons, due mostly to the fact that in the first DR, Carly was currently going through some rather serious events that changed her playing style. YGO_DRESSING CANON Dub!Carly entered ygo_dressing on May 30, 2009. Upon doing so, she immediately ran into several doubles and a Jack who all gave her a warning of sorts about the Arcadia Movement and Go(o)dwin. Confused by the warnings, this led to flailing on her part when talking to her doubles, and a fight when talking to (Apollo) Jack. After the initial post, Dub!Carly faded in and out of activity, once attempting to interview others (and managing to score quite a few good ones) for practice. Dub!Carly first came into contact with a serious plot when finding her Dark Signer Double destroying parts of the Dressing Room during their Halloween 2009 plot. It was there that she was confronted with a very different outlook on her future, and set her to wondering what exactly Dark Signers were and what side were they really on. She was turned into a Chatot during the Pokemon Plot, which led to her being cared for by Apollo!Jack (and starting yet another fight with him, although this was a short jesting one). This lead to her changing wardrobe and wearing a set of overlarge clothes from Apollo!Jack, which she is still wearing to current date. The doubt came back to haunt her after finding Apollo!Jack recovering from being prematurely dragged out of a drug induced coma, in which she was told more about Signers and Dark Signers. Her anxiety about whether finding the truth was truly right wasn't completely quelled by the end of the conversation-but she decided to try and find the doctor Jack had referred to in their conversation. In a series of events that oddly parallel her canon counterparts' encounters with the Arcadia Movement, Dub!Carly by chance ran into the real drugged!Jack and fought with him over his attitude...or lack therof. She then followed him to Dr. Leiko Hardcastle's room, in which a confrontation between herself, Hardcastle, drugged!Jack and the Crow and Kiryuu from the same world resulted in Hardcastle getting away, drugged!Jack leaving to fetch the Aki from the same world, the Crow and Kiryuu worried over the outcome, and Dub!Carly's glasses smashed (although according to Carly herself, she was lucky that it wasn't herself that had gotten broken to bits-the others saved her). Currently, Dub!Carly is attempting to track down the Aki from that same world (despite the lack of glasses) and has managed to talk with her, seemingly having an effect. YUGIOH_DR CANON Dub!Carly entered yugioh_dr on September 3, 2009. Her encounters were mostly of the Jack variety (which cumulated in a rather large fight with CAPSLOCK!JACK after telling him he was no longer King), although several others did talk to her. She was bodyswapped with the very same CAPSLOCK!JACK some time later. After another fight with CAPSLOCK!JACK, she found herself questioning whether she said the right things. The ensuing conversation helps lead to development for Jack. She falls victim to various events on the island for some time, including the Loveless plot and the Mistletoe plot. After meeting a double of her self, said double found a printing press , which causes the two Carlys to plot on starting a newspaper. RELATIONSHIPS Apollo!Jack (shoulders_earth)- One of the Jacks she interacts with in ygo_dressing most frequently. She's still a little flustered about how warm he is towards her, but has gotten used to it and actually does care for him as a friend. She does interact with at some point in yugioh_dr, but with her second set of memories there, doesn't remember him (but because of her previous interactions with other Jacks, actually does strike up a bit of chemistry with him). CAPSLOCK!JACK (imthegodamnking)- One of the Jacks she interacts with in yugioh_dr most frequently. Her fights with him lead him to a bit of a turnaround in terms of his pride in a fashion somewhat mirroring canon (although he is still frequently prone to loud bitchfits). They often interact with each other during events, where Jack's irritation and Carly's reporting habits often lead to them trying to (unsuccessfully at times) figure things out. Student!Carly Nagisa (fortunescoop)- Dub!Carly is one of the first person she meets, and the two plan on starting a newspaper together in yugioh_dr. Dr. Leiko Hardcastle (nocebo)- Currently joining in on investigating her in ygo_dressing. AU!Aki Izayoi (subduedsigner)- Trying to convince her to side with the others against Hardcastle.